


【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block番外-二律背反（4）

by kuroyaki



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 失忆肥皂剧, 水仙拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *今天周六，适合吃肉，下一章完结。





	【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block番外-二律背反（4）

**Author's Note:**

> *今天周六，适合吃肉，下一章完结。

4.  
蜿蜒向下的楼道传出鱼龙混杂的咒骂声，他推开了门。看场人看着他一身光鲜的打扮将他引到更里面的房间——专门为有钱人准备的地方。故伎重施不需要太久他就获得了一袋钱财，他掂了掂，不知道能用多久，去到新地方得准备新的房子。总比没有好，起码可以买机票了。这对普通人来说已经是一笔巨大的财富，他对钱从来没有太大的概念，反正还能再弄。

还没走到大门就被人拦了下来，他太熟悉这流程了，只是冷淡的开口。

“让开。”

心情好的时候还会跟杂鱼纠缠一会，他现在只想赶紧回酒店，看看那人在做些什么。寒风中他加快了脚步，明天再去银行。

来来回回切着频道，无聊的对话在他耳里打了个转又出去了，一个半小时，那人还没回来，不知道要去多久。单脚撑着身子扶着墙挪动着自己，玻璃杯旁除了茶包还是茶包，他下意识的绕开树叶粉末为自己倒了杯水。凉的，早上烧的水——这不是很正常吗？喝什么热水那是给病人准备的。

病人？他脑子里又冒出了一句话，病人，胸前那道伤疤，他以前是得过什么病么？还没来得及问Kevin，一晃神手里的杯子在地上变成一堆碎片水打湿了他的石膏。

门口的人听到了响声赶紧把保安打发走手在口袋里掏着门卡，操，什么声音？！

“Emmett？”

抓着人把手手脚脚都检查了一边，没有受伤。用毛巾把玻璃渣都包在一起堆到角落里，会有人打扫的，不能再放让人独处了，喝个水都能出问题，他觉得自己操了一辈子的心。

“以前……”他摸了一下胸口。  
“这道疤是怎么来的？”  
“做了个心脏手术，已经痊愈了。”  
“心脏？”  
“对，天生的，已经好了，不要担心，已经治好了不会再出问题了，还记得之前给你吃的药吗？那是最后剂量了，你已经痊愈了。”  
“……怎么了？是又会痛吗？”

噢，所以说有时候会心跳加速不是什么大问题吧？最起码没有痛。

“没有，就是突然想起来，总得有个存在的原因吧。”

摸了一下男人的头发，把他扶回床上才进去打理自己，他从来不知道自己能够这么喜欢这个动作。擦着滴水的头发走了出来看到男人歪着身子靠在床头，百无聊赖的扯着被子一角看电视里的亲热戏码，过大的居家服露出半截肩膀。电视里已经改变了情节，Kilgrave把茶包丢进杯子里，廉价的茶包跟没有温度的凉水，却也能沁出淡淡的味道。

翻上床把人扯到中间一些靠在他胸前，心脏一下一下的泵着血液，工作正常。抬头看着男人有些干燥的嘴唇，他又吻了上去来来回回的舔舐着，他想起男人下午吃那颗樱桃的情景，吮吸着把他舔到颜色变深变红。

小腿挨着那粗糙的石膏，该死的石膏，啧，手不耐烦地摸过遥控器把电视关掉。

把男人的腿放好，他欺身把人拢在他阴影下面。总有能不用到腿的姿势，长久的忍耐已经破了他自身的记录，之前回国的那些不算。

半推半就没有拒绝，再次俯下身子进行了长久的津液交换，手指不安份的伸进下摆抚摸着光滑的腰身，逗弄着凹进去的腰窝——尽管吃了那么多甜点依旧没长什么肉。敏感的腰在他手里发着抖，紧贴的身体传来热度带着难耐细小的声音，身体还记得欢愉的感觉。

暖气只有22度，男人的身体像着火了一样，习惯性分泌的肠液包裹着他，没有受伤的腿被他握在手里拉开了角度露出羞涩又饥渴的地方，滚烫的性器克制地抽出了一些又放纵地顶到更深的地方，睾丸撞在浑圆的臀部上。恢复声音的男人嘴里满是甜蜜痛苦又不满足的声音。Kilgrave吮吸着汗津津的后颈，这才是真正的他，少一分欲拒还迎却有更多的诚实欲望。

“Emmett，转转头，我想亲你。”

一手撸动着自己阴茎的男人转过头来下意识吸着他的嘴唇，这风景真他妈太好了，只是这凌空了一些的姿势太过累人。

放开男人的腿拔出性器，摩擦得艳红的后穴泛着水光空虚地张张合合。把人面朝柔软的床垫放好又垫了个枕头在腹部的地方稍微撅起一些屁股，他掰开柔软的臀肉又挤了进去，整个人压在男人的身上拱动着像野兽一样交欢。男人指节里的床单被抓得一塌糊涂，无力顾及的硬挺被身后的人撞得一下一下的摩擦在有些粗糙的布料，突然的绞紧让Kilgrave又冲刺了一会整个人瘫软在他背上，粘粘糊糊。

将呼吸声发闷的人翻过来免得闷死在床单里，在身后用手拨开了汗湿的棕色刘海在耳后印下一吻，光裸的后背紧贴着抱在怀里。粗重的喘息持续了很长时间让他满足，顺利又配合的交媾跟真正的情侣没什么区别，等好了之后一定要日日夜夜的让他再也离不开自己。也许是抱得太紧，怀里的人为了空气挣扎了一下，屁股磨磨蹭蹭在他刚发泄完没多久的地方——又硬了。

Kilgrave松开了一只手移到男人只软了一半的性器上不轻不重的又抚摸了起来，再次沉重起来的呼吸夹进了低声的呻吟。他就知道他没够，尽管嘴里都是拒绝的话语但以往他们都是要做两次的。他能感受到自己被男人臀瓣夹着的性器又开始硬挺起来，也许他们以后可以试一些别的小玩意儿，他乐于看到男人因为情欲崩溃的样子。

敏感的肠道被挤进了两根手指，在呻吟中变成三根。

“不要手指……快进来……”

他没有漏掉男人埋在枕头里红得滴血的脸，整个人像是熟透的果子。他试过只用手指就能把男人操到高潮，那时也是把脸埋在枕头里不肯让他看到表情——只要他想要他都能给他，眼里的人现在比下午那颗樱桃更加可口。

完全勃起的阴茎顶着柔软黏糊的入口长驱直入，满足的呻吟瞬间拔高了几倍，是他听过最美妙的乐章，要不是这破石膏花样可以更多一些——尽管最后还是正统的传教士，他喜欢看着他的脸，与自己相近的脸却因为沉醉情欲又心口不一露出他从未有过的脆弱表情。

半跪在床上把人翻了过来，抓着那只完好的腿放到自己肩膀，清楚的看着性器是如何在男人体内进进出出的，推进去的肉柱破开内里的嫩肉，被磨得发白的液体堆积在毛发上，他空出一只手让男人把手给他，抓着床单的手变成抓着他，沉着腰在里面转了一圈满意的听到男人张着嘴发出的声音带上了哭腔。

操，这他妈谁顶得住。带着男人的手摸上他高翘的阴茎，两只手同时刺激着他，下身加快了速度刺在像刚高潮完一样不断绞着他的后穴，男人紧致的肌肉紧紧吃着他的性器来来回回的吮吸吞吐又再次咬上去，像是在品尝世界上最美味的物体一般。

他要到了，重重的拍在男人屁股上把男人的呻吟都撞得支离破碎，灌满他，让他为自己生孩子。Kilgrave在心里呸了自己一下——他是特别的，就算是自己的孩子都不能够分担他的注意力，他只能看着自己，更何况他们都是男人，生不了。

太过了，连呻吟的力气都被抽光只剩下用力的喘息，男人最终只在小腹上留下稀薄的液体被他抱了好一会才回过神来。

把疲倦的人放进浴缸双脚挂在边缘，没有塑料袋了，他只能小心的不弄湿石膏。Carver被温水泡着半截身子闭着眼让他洗着汗湿的头发，没看到自己下身缓缓的流出白色的液体堆积在浴缸上。手指摸到痂已经脱落的伤口，少了一块头发的地方只有新长的嫩肉，微微凸起的瘢痕软软的，手感并不比咬着他的地方差。Kilgrave又有些抬头，迟早被这人榨干。克制，现在的浴室可不是一个好地方。

白色的泡沫顺着淋浴器的水流浮在水面上挡住了一部分景色，男人柔软的性器若隐若现，又被毛巾擦了把脸。

“可以开眼了。”

睁开眼的人第一眼又看到让他脸红耳赤的地方，他怎么……还这么精神，是他刚才没满足他？Kilgrave没打算管，反正穿上衣服后等一会就会自己下去了。Carver搓了一下身子，手带开了浮在水面上的泡沫，看着流出来的东西脸变得更红，他从未见过这样的景色。深吸了一口气，这人照顾了他那么久，他可以的。

扶住男人的腰微微抬起头他把Kilgrave半勃的阴茎含到嘴里。本来还能全部含住的柱身在他嘴里突然涨大顶着他的喉咙把他的头顶开了一些，微微吐出一些，忍着前液发出的味道舌尖顶着他的龟头打了个转又卷上他的柱身。温暖的口腔让他发出一声沉重的叹息，艳红的唇圈着他开始吞吐，操。他有些情不自禁地抓着男人的头发想到更深的地方去，指尖收紧了力度撞得男人发出闷哼。噢不，他放开了男人的头发，把主动权交给他。

自发性的舔弄吮吸与收紧口腔又是另一种体验，以前有试过，命令下的人总是忘记收起牙齿时不时嗑得他生疼，现在力度时轻时重偶尔还要呼吸两下，鼻息打在他露在外面半截的地方，更不好受。他鼓励地摸在男人脑后，得到更加卖力的前后吞吐，依旧笨拙，温顺专注的神情让Kilgrave觉得自己的心已经飞到了云端上面。

来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，嘴唇被磨成深红色，最后用力的吮吸几下中他把自己交代在男人嘴里，被呛了下的人不知道应该吞下还是吐出来，咸苦的液体让他嘴变得鼓鼓的。

“吐出来吧，那玩意儿不好吃。”他伸手接在男人嘴边，白色的液体沿着张开的嘴滴在他手里，真的迟早被这人榨干。把两个人收拾干净他觉得透支了一周的体力，更别提他还得伸手进去把里面清理干净，第四次可不是首选项，去到新西兰有的是时间。又套上了那件宽松的居家服，再次调低两度的暖气中抱着人沉沉睡去。

———————————————————————————————————

Kilgrave依旧在7点多的时候醒了过来，被碎发遮住大半张脸的人呼吸均匀，这应该算得上是近期最累的一次运动了，但他们今天还有别的事情要做——可以去取护照了，之前他还得把丢在角落里的那袋钱存到银行里去。也许可以再晚一些，他不舍得把人弄醒。

躺着盯着那发旋，他又伸手撩开了男人后脑勺的头发摸着那伤痕。被他弄的有些痒的人闭着眼动了动翻了个身从他怀里抽了出去。想把人再抱回来发现被压了一晚的手麻得失去了知觉只好取过手机暂时先看看新闻，眼神一直跑偏撇到睡在自己世界里的人。梦到了什么，睡得那么香？

随手发了几张在公园里被鸽子包围的人的照片，他一直没有回Julianne的邮件，这应该也是最后一封了。他可以在临走的时候在打包两人份的骨灰给他们邮寄过去——以政府的名义。他扯起一个笑容，让他一无所有，成为他最后的一根稻草。

睡着的人又有些冷的凑了过来，Kilgrave把手机放回床头柜，细碎的吻啄在露出来的脖子上，缠上男人微微张开的嘴。整夜未说话的味道不太好，发酵过的牙膏味，但是他不在意，有些缺氧的人终于睁开迷糊的眼睛。

“早上好。”

看着相似的脸他的大脑停顿了一下，昨夜反反复复的景色被勾了出来，脸又瞬间红了起来。

“早……早上好……”

他现在就想找个地洞钻进去。男人不以为意的把他弄去刷牙洗脸，他约了Brunch。

这次他们一起进了银行，在男人疑惑的眼神中把皮袋跟卡片交给了柜员。

“Kevin你哪来那么多钱？”  
“以前在英国的朋友还的。”  
“噢……”

看来他的恋人还是个不愁吃喝的人，不像自己光是租个房子都……都？阴冷的小屋撞进他脑子里，带着一件被钉上的衬衫。他甩着头想把冒出来的记忆弄出去，等着取回卡片的人没注意到。周围有人打着电话，对，手机，为什么他没有手机？形影不离的人极少在他面前使用，让他也忘记了这个小机器应该人手一个，虽然他不太懂的怎么去使用——也许他本来就没有，现代人哪里还会有拥有手机却不懂得用的。

“Emmett你看，新护照。”  
“？”上面的名字很陌生，照片却是他。

“你之前答应过来到英国就结婚的，所以我，就直接在办理的时候先改了名字了。反正迟早得冠上Thompson先生的名头不是。”

不，不是这样的，他一点都不知道，而且这话不是还没结的意思吗？怎么就先跳过了流程直接更改了他的姓氏？意识里告诉他需要弄清楚，也许后果他承受不起。抽痛起来的神经在折磨他，Kilgrave连忙蹲了下来用手掌覆在他的太阳穴缓缓揉了起来。是不是太快了？他也许应该到新西兰再告诉他，但是出入境的时候需要他知道自己的名字。

“以后你就叫Emmett Thompson了，开心点。”

男人失忆后他第一次使用能力，反正他不记得，只是发自内心的接受了这个牵强的说法。难得没有下雨，把人推到约好的餐厅，没什么异样地结束了一餐。接下来是关键，他得抽个时间独自行动，一想到男人喝个水都能打破杯子以及开始增加的头疼与想起的片段，他又无法放心。

路过那个广场的时候Carver又看向那个摩天轮，那高度如果跳下去绝对活不了——他有些差异自己为何会有这样的想法。规律又平常的生活，总让他觉得哪里有着不对劲的地方。

血液都聚集在胃部，沉甸甸的，尽管他没吃多少，还没到酒店就开始犯困。Kilgrave把他安置好，在水里加了两片阿司匹林，让男人喝了下去，说喝了就不会头疼了，吻上的嘴里全是苦涩的药味。确认已经熟睡才带上了门又让两个保安守在门口。

打点机票以及征用两具无名尸体，每天失踪或死亡的无名氏多得很。装了灰烬的小盒子被人拿着，他直接留了之前在个人系统中看到的亲属地址。回到酒店楼下他掏出了两只手机，被他调成了静音的古董玩意儿，里面的东西没有太多甚至连壁纸都没有换过，零散的几个电话号码，只有几张风景照跟一些女儿的自拍、邮件，被他直接丢进了冰冷的河里。

推开门均匀的呼吸声痒痒地搔着他耳膜，Kilgrave开始收拾东西。杯子砸在地上的痕迹还能看到，有些毛刺的区域看得他很不舒服，像男人时不时泛起的记忆，又扔了条毛巾盖在上面，傍晚才把人叫醒。

“我睡了多久……”Carver打了个哈欠。  
“没多久，我收拾了东西，明天我们就去新西兰。”  
“？怎么突然就去新西兰了？伦敦好像也没有呆多少天啊。”  
“差不多了，本来也只是一个中途落脚的地方，新西兰多好，出门不要戴围巾了，膝盖也不会被风吹得发疼。”  
“嗯……”

听起来好像的确不错，揉了一下腿，他的腰还很酸。

“去到那要多久？”  
“一天吧，再辛苦一下，去到那就长居了好吗？”  
“………嗯。”

迟疑了一下，他觉得自己忘记了一些很重要的事情，并不像男人告诉他的那么轻描淡写。没想到男人带他离开美国是要去别的地方长居，他明明只是带薪休假旅游而已，其中的矛盾显而易见，但他离开了男人又能去哪里呢，甚至连证件都是男人帮他打理的。

———————————————————————————————————

头等舱，舒适宽敞的位置甚至可以坐着轮椅滑来滑去——这当然是不被允许的。坐在皮椅上看着窗外的景色，他就这么又被带到另一个国家去，短短的时间内像是过了一个世纪，明明他什么都没有做，只是一直被推着走。皮椅太过舒适，干燥的空气跟伦敦粘糊糊的完全不一样，Kilgrave把他们的椅子放平了些，握着他的手问他要不要睡一会。

他睡过去太多时间了，最终只是点开了娱乐系统挑起了电影。恐怖片，他可不怕这个，故弄玄虚又缓慢地镜头………？Kilgrave直接把那个片子划走又换了一个。文艺又节奏缓慢的歌舞剧他可不是很感兴趣，但是男人看得却津津有味，他的恋人也有该死的浪漫细胞。

戴着帽子的人在雨中抱着灯柱转了一圈，歌声里全是压抑不住的喜悦。落幕的时候Kilgrave看着睡着的人在额头上又落下一吻。空姐推着食物出来的时候他让人把牛油换成了果酱。

入境顺利，先去附近的医院拍了个片子，缩小的瘀血还在那个地方压着他的记忆。疲倦的人坐在凳子上被医生敲开了石膏，总算自由的腿撑起了身子摇摇晃晃的走了两步。

“没什么问题了骨头已经长好，行走能力需要循循渐进让肌肉再次使用起来。这里的海滩很美丽，慢慢增加活动量多走走海边很快就能够恢复正常了。轮椅还是需要多备用一段时间。”  
“好的谢谢。”  
迫不及待走了一圈的人额头上出了些汗，发自内心道了谢。就那么想走路么？

住进了民宿，与伦敦的酒店相比起来更明亮了一些也更居家，雪白的墙壁映着湛蓝的海水，海浪声拍在他们耳朵里。

“这哪哪都是水吗……”  
“我们住在海岸边，这就意味着离不开水了。”

我们住在海岸边，这就意味着离不开水。男人手心出了些汗握紧了窗边的栏杆。注意到异样他再次开口。

“或者我们可以换个内陆一些的地方居住？”

他不想再麻烦男人，摇了摇头，就这吧。

四面环海的地方，短暂休息后Kilgrave把他推到海边，尝试性的又走了几步，这边的公共设置还是很完善的，起码到哪里都可以抓着扶手。温暖的阳光照在他身上，跟Gracepoint的阴晴不定相比少了几分压抑。

Gracepoint……？是什么地方。他抚着栏杆停了一下，又继续拖着那条肌肉有些消减的腿继续走着，他觉得这么走下去可能得到答案，直到走到尽头，这地方他可不太喜欢。推着轮椅陪着他走的人问他要不要休息一下。

“嗯，还能再走一会。”  
他想自己走回海水不在脚下的地方，不能习惯依赖后变成废人。

民宿意味着很多事情他们都需要自己打理，褪下的外套挂在衣柜中，应该再也用不上了，单薄的衬衫与一件羊毛开衫已经足够。西裤也被换成了方便宽松的装束。穿着V领的男人在料理台拌着沙拉，他在阳台把两人的衣服夹起来晾晒。

“过来吃早餐了。”  
他把最后一只袜子夹了上去。拖着有些跛的腿走了过去——骨头明明已经长好了。

浓香的咖啡让他精神振奋了一些，往里面丢了两颗糖，会好的，他忘记的也会想起来。

tbc.


End file.
